


Серые мюсли

by stephanie_jeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Basketball AU, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanie_jeon/pseuds/stephanie_jeon
Summary: У Сунёна сдвиг по фазе из-за связующего, и он не знает, весна ли это в его голове отравила всё своими флюидами, или же это просто маниакальное нечто, действующее, как спусковой крючок.





	Серые мюсли

Сунён в который раз ловит себя на мысли, что Джонхан становится неотразимым, когда молчит. Не то чтобы он был слишком надоедливым при скорости двести слов в минуту, скорее, заставляющим мозг кипеть и работать, чтобы понять весь смысл джонхановских словоизлияний, а этого Сунён не любил.   
  
Поэтому ничего не остаётся, кроме как сидеть и делать вид, что ему крайне интересно, о чём говорит друг. Сунён смотрит направо и видит, как серо-бордовое облако учеников направляется к выходу учебного заведения.  
  
— Что происходит? — удивляется он, поправляя рюкзак на плече. Джонхан бурчит что-то нечленораздельное и тащит его в том же направлении.   
  
— В два часа матч за место на районных с школой Сунха. Ты в каких облаках летаешь? Я тебе об этом пять минут назад говорил.   
  
Разобрать бы, что ты вообще говоришь, чуть не бросает он, но ограничивается лишь коротким «не знаю».   
  
Они проходят на школьный стадион, но Сунён никак не может понять, что он здесь забыл. Сонным взглядом он обводит присутствующих и откидывается на спинку неудобного стула. После контрольной по физике он едва ли соображает, что происходит. Мимо, чуть не споткнувшись о его ноги, пробегает Кан Юри, староста их класса и ворчит несуразное что-то, на что Сунён только глаза закатывает.  
  
— Что на этот раз случилось? — спрашивает Джонхан, не отрываясь от переписки в телефоне, постоянно вызывающей мягкую улыбку на его лице. И Сунён понимает эту формальность. Без шуток и прочих дополнений. Поэтому говорит, что просто устал, но на деле всё намного сложнее, глубже и некрасивее, чем можно подумать.   
  
— Я просто устал, хён. Я совершаю слишком много глупых ошибок, а думать начинаю только после.   
  
Джонхан кивает, полностью поглощённый своими делами. Сунён смотрит на игровую площадку, на которой первой появляется команда-соперник. Правду сказать, Хоши никогда не интересовался такими вещами, как волейбол, просто, как он понял, для создания массы присутствовать должны были все, начиная столовыми крысами и заканчивая директором Кимом.   
  
Его взгляд невольно вырывает из монохромного пятна игроков смутно знакомую фигуру, а когда тот поворачивается в его сторону, всё становится на свои места. Вживую, не на картинке, он выглядит совсем иначе, но не менее прекрасно. На спине, чёрным по красному выведено «Ли Джихун», а на груди, будто кнутом по нейронам мозга, игровой номер «пять», что вызывает у него не лучшую из ассоциаций. До этого они общались пять раз, и было это в сети, но закончилось всё не лучшим образом. Ему кажется, будто это подстроено, будто он сам того не ведая стал героем чьей-то очередной неудачной шутки.  
  
— Серьёзно? — фыркает кто-то позади. — И этот коротышка собрался играть?  
  
— Не знаю, — отвечают ему. — Может, либеро.  
  
Но у либеро форма отличается, чуть не фыркает Сунён, а сам понимает: Ли Джихун действительно низкий. Стоит со своей командой и весьма сдержанно рассказывает им что-то, будучи ниже большинства игроков почти на голову. Парень похож на ученика средней школы, но взгляд у него взрослый, осмысленный — будто у физика, бьющегося над доказательством сложной, понятной только ему теоремы. Сунён его, естественно, не слышит, но рассмотреть успевает. Точёный профиль. Волосы тёмные, прямые. Губы тонкие, а меж бровей то и дело мелькает скупая складка морщин. Это кажется ему идеальным. Джихун кажется ему идеальным.  
  
Раздаётся противный свист судьи, и команды разбредаются по своим сторонам площадки. Джонхан по-прежнему пребывает в своём мире размером с экран смартфона, диванные критики позади контуженно крякают, когда пятый номер встаёт на позицию связующего, а Квон Сунёну неприятно — от себя в большей степени. От совести, разъедающей нутро, хочется бежать до самого Китая. Он приподнимается и хочет уже было уйти, как замечает предупреждающий взгляд госпожи Пак, которая, если бы не матч, сейчас бы читала им скучную лекцию про алканы или алкены. Сунён тяжело вздыхает и плюхается обратно в кресло, нервно грызя ноготь безымянного пальца левой руки.   
  
Снова свист — матч начинается. Мяч разыгрывает местная команда. Кажется, у Сунёна активируется мозг, потому что его не покидает вопрос, как их команда, не обладающая особым талантом игры в волейбол, смогла выйти на текущий этап отборочных. Мяч пролетает над сеткой, едва не касаясь её, и, казалось бы, вот оно первое очко, но в то же мгновение происходит нечто странное, заставляющее всех неверующих разинуть рты и молча таращиться на то, как пятый номер в прыжке перенаправляет мяч в сторону своего нападающего, и уже через секунду слышен позорный стук снаряда о пол команды-хозяев турнира.   
  
Их либеро, думают сидящие в зале, неповоротливый болван.   
  
Квон Сунён же ни о чём, кроме Ли Джихуна думать не может. И от этого противно, но в то же время так спокойно.   
  
— Разве Сунха славились когда-либо хорошей игрой? — спрашивает он Джонхана, который покидает соцсети спустя десять минут. На табло позорный для их команды счёт — «8:23». Кажется, конец первого сета уже очевиднее некуда.  
  
— Они второй год подряд доходят до национальных. У них полсостава изменилось после пятнадцатого года. Я разговаривал с парнями из Сунха, они сказали, что их капитан тот ещё дьявол. В хорошем смысле — заставил работать всю команду. Вон он, кстати, в третьей зоне стоит.   
  
Сунёну откровенно плевать, кто стоит в третьей зоне, кто сегодня выиграет и вообще — плевать откровенно на всё. У Сунёна сдвиг по фазе из-за связующего, и он не знает, весна ли это в его голове отравила всё своими флюидами, или же это просто маниакальное нечто, действующее как спусковой крючок. Квон Сунён, как бы глупо это не прозвучало, очарован.   
  
— Осталось только нацепить юбку и начать кричать «оппа», — бросает он от нелучших мыслей, только к концу фразы понимая: сказал-то вслух.   
  
— Прости?   
  
Он отмахивается от Джонхана, как от мухи, и хмурится. Лезет в рюкзак, зажимая между губами карандаш, пока ищет блокнот и мысленно чертыхается, потому что сет окончен, а Ли Джихун смотрит на него. Откровенно так, даже не пытаясь стереть ухмылку с лица. Сунён дёргает бровью, делая вид, что не замечает, и заносит руку с карандашом над блокнотом. Мыслей ноль. Точнее, внутри его черепной коробки и не мысли даже, а так, мюсли из серого вещества. Он сидит, позорно опустив голову, а всё оставшееся время чувствует на себе чужой взгляд.   
  
Только спустя время он понимает, что Джихун не выглядит обиженным.   
 _  
Моё сердце бежит к тебе.  
Оно ближе к тебе с каждой секундой._  
  
Сунён запутался. Остаётся только впиваться пальцами в чёрные волосы и оттягивать их до боли. Он ведь сам его оттолкнул, так какого чёрта...   
  
Матч оканчивается слишком предсказуемо, и вся их школа впадает в лёгкий реквием по неоправданным надеждам. Джонхан уходит, не забыв в очередной раз спросить про самочувствие. Уходят и другие. Игроки, судьи, лишние лица. И остаётся он один. Один в зале двадцать на сорок. В руке с блокнотом, верхний лист которого погребён в безнадёжности серого грифеля, которым он старательно полчаса назад выводил прописные истины.  
  
«Ты придурок. Квон Сунён».  
  
И, парадоксально, — он от своих слов не отказывается.  
  
Это глупо, думает он, влюбляться в человека, когда уже все связи оборваны, а ты просто увидел его вживую. Хотя нет, не думает, — знает. Это действительно глупо, как и все те рациональные действия и чувства, что полегли сегодня в остове действительности и серых мюслей.   
  
Он выходит на улицу, тяжело вдыхая грудью мартовский воздух, и мозг как будто прочищает окончательно. Ветер промозглый и неприятный, а на нём лишь серые форменные брюки и рубашка, из-под расстёгнутого воротника которой позорно выглядывает татуировка змеи, наколотая около полугода назад на спор. Он закуривает от пластмассовой, что уже на исходе, зажигалки и выпускает вместе с дымом и кашлем нервозное чувство, что когтистой лапой тянет обратно.  
  
— Терпеть не могу курящих, — бросает кто-то позади, заставляя Сунёна обернуться. У Ли Джихуна приятный голос: не бархатный, стальной или звонкий — Сунён не может его описать. Он опирается лишь на то, что он приятный.   
  
 _Мое сердце бежит к тебе.  
Оно ближе к тебе с каждой секундой.  
Так что пожалуйста, не убегай._  
  
Квон Сунён бросает едва начатую сигарету в лужу и прочищает голову. Их разницу в росте нельзя назвать глобальной, но Сунён себе кажется отчего-то ниже, морально ниже. Он смотрит на Джихуна с прищуром, будто ещё чуть-чуть и смелет нечто нелепое, а тот просто ждёт. Усмехается.   
  
— Давай, я просто сделаю вид, что вижу тебя впервые, чтобы, наконец, ты перестал выглядеть так ущербно? — неожиданно предлагает Джихун, проводя рукой по всё ещё влажным волосам. У него на плече сумка с формой, а в руках чёрно-красная кепка.   
  
— Ты классно играешь, — говорит он первое, что приходит в голову. — С твоим ростом это похвально.  
  
Джихун поджимает и без того тонкие губы, чуть склонив голову набок.  
  
— Над юмором тебе, надо сказать, ещё работать и работать, — туманно произносит он и оглядывается.   
  
— Ты простудишься, — кивает Сунён на него, пытаясь наконец покинуть поезд "Неловкость — тупость", но выходит, признаться, не очень.   
  
Джихун шумно выдыхает и неожиданно резко протягивает руку, тихо проговаривая "я тебя не знаю".   
  
— Я Уджи, — он лучезарно улыбается, давая понять, что отпускает всё, идущее в прошедшем времени.   
  
 _Из рук все валится._  
Ничего не могу делать,  
Поскольку голова полна тобой.  
Кто ты?   
  
Что ж, думает Сунён, играть, так до последнего.  
  
— Я Хоши, — он пожимает его руку, чувствуя приятное тепло кожи чужого человека.   
  
Наверно, это всё-таки серые мюсли, решает он, понимая, насколько сейчас его рациональное "я" иррационально, но деваться уже не куда. Он больше не хочет совершать глупых ошибок, хотя знает, что совершит их и не раз. И плевать, что весенним ветрам не вернуть на место слетевшую крышу. Он готов к риску.   
  
Здесь, сейчас и далее.  
  
— Без шуток. Ты классно играешь.  
  
— Не лучше, чем ты фейлишь.   
  
Сунён бурчит что-то непонятное в ответ, про себя просчитывая, насколько сложно ему придётся с этим парнем.   
  
— Провалы — моё всё.   
  
— Я уже заметил.   
  
Ну да, точно, провалы — его всё. Особенно те, где он ведёт себя как эмпирический идиот, а думает о последствиях только после.   
 


End file.
